Facing the Enemy Head On
by sunshineATnite
Summary: Sakura and the girls are on enemy land and have to fight their ways back home without letting the enemy know who they really are. magick, different world.


**"Tomoyo!" I screamed before pushing her out of the way as an arrow whizzed past my head. I pulled the violet haired healer back to her feet and pushed her in front of me. "Run!" I commanded of her as we followed behind the other girls of my group. We were greatly out numbered and with no back up. I silently scoped out our surroundings as we ran, trying to find the best route. Hearing the sound of rushing water, I broke a head of my group and yelled over my shoulder, "This way!"**

**More arrows flew by my head and I took a moment to look back. The Tourian soldiers were gaining on us. I stopped at the edge of the waterfall I head led us to and looked back. I summoned my remaining energy into a tight ball, ignoring the girls as they dove into the icy water. They called to me to follow, but I was focused completely on the soldiers. As the soldiers cleared the forest in front of the waterfall, I stretched out my arms, turning the energy ball into a net. The next moment, I threw the net at the soldiers and flipped backwards into the icy water.**

**With all my energy used up, I felt to weak to swim and felt my body sinking to the bottom. Suddenly I felt an arm around my waist and looked up to see Rika. I smiled, we were safe for the time being. Rika pulled me into a dark cave and pushed me up onto the raised floor. The cave must have been above ground because there was no water other than the entrance. Rika created a small fire ball before gathering some dry wood. After she lit the wood on fire, I was able to sit up against a wall and look around.**

**"Sakura?" someone called my name, but I didn't know who. I turned my head and found Tomoyo crouched beside me, "Sakura?" I shook my head, "I'm fine. Just tired." Tomoyo looked worried, but nodded her head anyway. I looked at the other girls, making sure everyone was there. The twins, Rika and Naoko; Chiharu; and finally Tomoyo. We were all here, "Everyone okay?"**

**Everyone nodded as they watched me expectantly. We were in deep trouble, the enemy had managed to drive us over the border and onto their land. There was no where for us to go. We would have to recuperate than find a way back home. I closed my eyes, there was a village nearby. I had seen it before my horse had been shot and I had to take to foot. I opened my eyes and stared solemnly at the girls. "We're going to have to make our way back to our land. Now, I saw a village on the outskirts of these woods. If we can make it into the village without being noticed, we might be able to find food and a disguise. Maybe even some transportation."**

**The girls waited to see if I would say anything else and after a moment I did, "Let's get some sleep. We should be safe down here tonight. Tomorrow we'll scope out the area and decide what to do." Everyone mumbled a 'Yes, commander' or 'Sure thing, boss' before laying down to sleep. I laid back, my arms under my head for cushion. This war between my people and our neighboring rivals had been going on for three years now. I sighed, wondering when it would end.**

**We were in Touria, a vast land of jungles and wild animals. The natives were hard workers and natural fighters. My home, Goreth, was mostly large cities run by machines. We lived off our technology. The Gorethians and Tourians were always fighting each other over something or another. This time it was over land. My group was a special force for the Gorethians. Our group had been ambushed the night before and had been running since. This was terrible. I, for once, did not know what to do. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into a restless slumber.**

**The next morning when I awoke I found everyone still asleep. I looked around and decided to scope out the area. There were two directions I could choose from, down back into the water, which I was against, or up. I choose to go up. Fifteen minutes later and I found myself at the cave entrance on the other side of the forest. The cave entrance was located next to the river that led back to the water fall. I moved out cautiously and looked around. I did a scout on a 150 yard radius, almost running into a Tourian soldier campsite west of the water fall.**

**I made my way back to the cave and ran back to the girls as quickly as I could. As I neared the room, I heard a loud thud and a man's voice, "Don't try your magic with us! Now where's the fifth one? There's suppose to be five of yall." No one replied and I tried to focus on the energy in the room. I could feel the red hot aura and icy blue aura of Rika and Naoko. Tomoyo's lavender aura was there, crouched over a pale yellow aura. Chiharu was hurt and unconscious.**

**I kept scanning the room and found three more auras. They were unfamiliar and hostile, blocking the girls' only exits. They must have caught the girls sleeping. I thought quickly. What to do? What to do? Chiharu must have attacked one of the soldiers. If I could take him out, that would leave just two. I heard another loud thud and felt Rika's aura weaken. I had to act.**

**Gathering my energy, I rounded the corner and shot a blast of energy straight into the injured soldier (the one Chiharu attacked). The other two turned towards me with raised guns. I kicked the gun out of the nearest soldiers hands as Rika performed a number of attacks on the other, knocking him out. We all turned to the remaining soldier, who had backed up against the cave wall, shaking in fear as he looked at us.**

**I turned to Tomoyo, letting the other two watch the soldier. "How's Chiharu?" I asked as I walked towards them, concerned for my friend. "She'll be fine. Just a bump on the head." I nodded my head, knowing Tomoyo would take care of her. I turned back to the soldier. I tilted my head, "Why are you after us?" my voice was low and threatening. The soldier looked around, than back at me, "B-because you're Gorethians……and because y-you're the special royal force." I closed my eyes and sighed. It wasn't completely bad. The y didn't realize who we really were, just that we were a royal force.**

**I waved my hand and turned around to see Chiharu awake and sitting up. I heard a cracking noise, than a loud thud as the body fell to the ground. Turning slightly brought Rika and Naoko into my line of vision, "Are we ready to go? I've already scouted the area and as long as we stay close to the edge of the forest, we should be fine." Everyone nodded their heads and gathered up what little supplies we had and what the Tourian soldiers were carrying. When everyone was ready, I turned and led them out of the cave, praying we wouldn't run into any more soldiers.**


End file.
